Journal 1
Journal 1 is a cryptic journal, first of a series including Journal 2 and Journal 3, that contains unknown information. It appears in Gravity Falls. Background The true author of Journal 1 and the other journals was largely unknown. It was in the episode "Not What He Seems" that the author was revealed to be Stanley Pines' twin brother Stanford Pines. Ford also wrote the journals during his days investigating the anomalies of Gravity Falls, Oregon. However, after becoming paranoid of Bill Cipher and his vigilance, Ford began hiding the journals so that their knowledge could not be used for evil. While the second and third journals were hidden in different locations, Ford planned to entrust Journal 1 to Stan, but due to the bitter relationship between the two, Stan threatened to destroy the book out of spite. After a brief struggle between the two, Ford was sucked into the Universe Portal. It was here Stan came into the possession of Journal 1 when Ford threw the book to Stan before he disappeared into the Universe Portal. Physical description Journal 1 shares its appearance with the proceeding journals that were written after it, with the exception of the number 1'' on it. Its cover is burgundy in color, two gold lines on its spine and three corners covered in gold. However, it has various rips and tears, most importantly a huge piece missing in the top right hand corner with what seems to be saliva around it. In the middle of the book is a gold hand with six fingers and the number ''1 in the middle. Role in the series The book first appeared in the episode "Gideon Rises". It was written by a hooded figure in Gideon's flashback about the book's true power. It is sought after by Gideon throughout the episodes, but he ultimately fails to discover where it is. In the ending, Stan Pines is revealed to be the true owner of this book. After he obtains Journal 2 from Gideon and Journal 3 from Dipper, Stan is shown taking out Journal 1 and puts the books together to find the algorithm that activates the portal. He succeeds, and the portal becomes active. In "A Tale of Two Stans", Stan reveals he kept Journal 1 so that he could find Journals 2 and 3 to reactivate the portal and bring Ford back. Once Ford settles back into the Mystery Shack, Journal 1 returns to his possession. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1", Bill Cipher seemingly destroys the three journals, but it was later revealed that, following Bill's banishment, Dipper found them unharmed and eventually returned them to Ford. The family decides to throw the Journals into the Bottomless Pit to rid themselves of the trouble caused by them. Contents The pages from Journal 1 include: *Enchanted Forest *Floating Cliffs *Manual Override Fail Safe *Portal page *Summoning the Unicorn *Unicorns *An unknown page with alchemy symbols *A Warning page with gravity hot spots 'Secret of the Journals' In order to properly complete the device, one must possess all three journals. Apparently, the author believed if constructed, the result could be catastrophic, so he made sure the journals were well hidden safe distance from each other, also placing a warning to whomever finds the journal: "TRUST NO ONE!" There are some codes. Down below on the page, there's a binary code, which reads: "0100101000011010" Decrypted, it means 'J'. There is also a symbol cipher cryptogram: "THE PORTAL WHEN COMPLETED WILL OPEN A GATEWAY TO INFINITE NEW WORLDS AND HERALD A NEW ERA IN MANKIND’S UNDERSTANDING OF THE UNIVERSE. PLUS, IT WILL PROBABLY GET GIRLS TO START TALKING TO ME FINALLY." Trivia *This book seems to be the most damaged out of the three books. Gallery S1e20 All 3.png References pl:Dziennik 1 Category:Books (fictional) Category:Spell Books Category:Gravity Falls objects Category:Those destroyed Category:Objects Category:Magical Objects